


i like the way you look (vaguely pissed off)

by erintaylor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College Student Derek, M/M, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintaylor/pseuds/erintaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post that simply said "my history professor told me today that he “likes the way I look vaguely pissed off” during class" </p><p>"Stiles loves his job. He loves History. He has a passion for the subject, and loves the research part of his job, but teaching is what he really loves the most about it. Until <i>he</i> shows up in Stiles’ European History lecture. This tall, dark, and handsome student that was definitely not a freshman, and why was he taking Stiles’ freshman lecture anyway? He was probably even older than Stiles. This is not fair. He is so off-limits, but so exactly Stiles’ type."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like the way you look (vaguely pissed off)

Stiles loves his job. He loves History. He has a passion for the subject, and loves the research part of his job, but teaching is what he really loves the most about it. Until  _he_  shows up in Stiles’ European History lecture. This tall, dark, and handsome student that was  _definitely_  not a freshman, and  _why_  was he taking Stiles’ freshman lecture anyway? He was probably even  _older_  than Stiles. This is not fair. He is so off-limits, but so exactly Stiles’ type. And now Stiles is completely self-conscious of his teaching because not only is this student incredibly good looking, but he also never cracks a smile. Not one. And Stiles is a funny guy, he likes to think. The rest of the class seems to laugh at his puns. But this student,  _Derek,_  Stiles learns after the first class, never laughs at any of his jokes. Not even “when you’re  _Russian_ for food, there’s no time for  _Stalin!”_  That one was brilliant, come on. Stiles’ history puns are awesome. _Awesome,_  okay? But no, the guy doesn’t even crack a smile. He just looks sort of vaguely pissed off all the time. Which Stiles shouldn’t find so damn attractive, but he  _does._  But it also pisses  _him_  off, because  _why_  isn’t Derek laughing at his jokes? And  _why_ does he seem to hate the class so much? His papers are all brilliant and passionate, so he knows that it’s not the subject that Derek hates. So it must be Stiles. And that absolutely kills him.  He can’t have his student hating him, he can’t deal with that, he’s never been able to cope well with that sort of rejection. So he decides to talk to him.

Before handing back the marked midterm papers, Stiles hastily scrawls out  _see me after class_  underneath the circled 96% at the top of Derek’s paper, and when the clock hits 3 and Stiles dismisses the class, Derek stays in his seat. 

"I don’t understand," he says, and his voice is not what Stiles is expecting. It’s almost smooth and melodic, and quite a bit higher pitched than he expected. "Why do you want to see me?" 

Stiles walks over to where Derek is sitting and stands in front of him. “You’re smart,” he says, after pausing to think for a minute. He hadn’t really thought about what exactly he was going to say. “But you never talk in class. I mean this is the first time all semester I’m hearing your voice, and I have to say it’s not exactly what I was expecting…” he trails off, seeing Derek blushing slightly. “I mean, you always look kind of vaguely pissed off,” he says, and when Derek raises his eyebrows he adds “not- not that that’s a bad thing, I mean, I  _like_ that you look kind of vaguely pissed off, it’s kind of endearing…” Stiles slaps his hand over his mouth. He did not mean to say that, but the words kind of just slipped out of him, thanks to his lack of brain-to-mouth filter. He let out a groan. “What I’m trying to say is, you obviously like history and you’re good at it, but you haven’t laughed at any of my jokes. Not one. Do you hate me or something?” 

Derek just looks at him with wide eyes. His mouth opens and closes a few times, like he’s trying to find words but nothing comes out. 

"I’m sorry, this is weird, isn’t it?" Stiles sighs. "I just want to be a good teacher, you know? I want my students to like me." 

"I like you," Derek says, standing from his seat and walking closer to Stiles. And he’s smiling. Derek is smiling and he has quite possibly the most gorgeous smile Stiles has ever seen. "You’re a great teacher." 

"Oh well that’s a relief," Stiles laughs, miming wiping sweat off his brow. "But then why don’t you laugh at my jokes?" he asks. 

"Because I don’t think you’re funny," Derek answers with a cool shrug, and takes a few more steps towards Stiles. They’re standing only a couple feet apart now, and Stiles takes another step forward defiantly. 

"What? I am hilarious!" Stiles says, crossing his arms across his chest. "Everyone else laughs!" 

"They only laugh cause they think you’re hot," Derek says, and Stiles jaw drops. That is clearly a false statement. Stiles is lanky, and bespeckled, and even though he’s 28 and has a PhD he can easily pass for a high school student. And he _is_  hilarious. 

"What?" he gawks,"let’s say that were true, which it so is not because I mean - " he gestures to his own body, "so  _not_ hot, and I’m  _hilarious,_  but for arguments sake, let’s just pretend that’s true…  _you_  don’t think I’m hot enough to warrant a courtesy laugh?”  What is he doing? This is so not okay. So off-limits. He should  _not_  be flirting with his student. 

"It is true," Derek grins, "and I didn’t say that," and takes another step forward and now they’re only inches apart, and Stiles can’t help but lick his lips in anticipation, "I just prefer to show my appreciation in a different way." 

"And how is that?" Stiles asks, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Are you sure you want to know?" Derek asks, leaning forward slightly so their noses were just barely touching. 

"Oh, definitely," Stiles breathes, and Derek’s lips are on his, and they’re kissing.Stiles puts his hands around Derek’s neck and Derek puts his arms around him, and then he’s being lifted up and carried towards his desk, and placed on top of it. He reaches out once Derek puts him down and swipes a hand across the desk, making papers fly up all around them. Stiles is going to regret this. He is so going to regret this. 


End file.
